pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Abandoned Asylum
|modes = *Co-op Survival *Deathmatch *Infection Game (Dark Matter) |theme = Horror themed |level_required = Level 7}} The Abandoned Asylum '''is a Multiplayer Map introduced in the 18.0.1 update and created by BastionMann. Appearance It appears to be an abandoned insane asylum with little furniture and some rooms are destroyed or damaged and some room is surrounded by cobwebs, moss and vine. The main room There is a sofa, a broken vending machine, a computer on the desk, there is a hallway behind the desk, and there is a secret hole from the right side of the room. The secret hole The hole is a room from the main room connected to the stairways. The hole seems to be barricaded and covered with cobwebs, there is a sign in front of the barricade. It says "NO ENTER!". Hallway (first floor) The hallway features few cells. The path was destroyed and appeared as a sewer pit, which can kill the player instantly when fall down. First Hallway (second floor) Similar to the first floor hallway; the First Hallway features bloodstains over the hallway, cells and the doors that connected to the Second Hallway. Second Hallway (second floor) Similar to the first floor hallway and first hallway; the Second Hallway features cells and a locked room. The path was corrupted by soul sand-like dirt, which can drown the player when touch it. Courtyard The Courtyard features 4 lights surrounded the fountain, a rose garden, some trees, a clock tower, crates that connected to the First Hallway. There is a fallen meteor between a tree and a clock tower. Strategy Deathmatch * Use the Ghost Lantern in the main hallway. * Use one shot weapons like the Laser Bouncer, the Prototype or the Anti-Hero Rifle. * If other players are attacking you in the main hallway, stay away from the hallway and fight players in a different part of the map. Co-op Survival * Take out multiple enemies using pierce shot weapons. * Check both forwards and backwards if there are any enemies following you. * Use gadgets that enemies prioritize in attacking, for example, the Christmas Tree Turret. Infection Game Survivors * As the Infection Game map. The survivors must survive against the Monsters. * Stay in the safety place for survive. Monsters * You must infect all survivors before the round end. Trivia * The map appears to be horrified due to the fact that the insane asylum is commonly appearing in the horror movie. * According to the note, this map takes place after the zombie infection for a year. ** The date 10.25.XX (October 25) is reference to Bastion's birthday. * There is one room on the second floor, when the player stay for 5 seconds, the ghost's scream can be heard and killed the player instantly. * This map features 13 skeletons in the map. Sound Files Soundtrack. (DJJ - Lucky's Adventure) Ghost's scream. (Caution: ''LOUD''''') Gallery Abandoned Asylum.png|Main Room. (left side) 2560-03-14 18.39.43.gif|Main Room. (right side note: animated flash) 2560-03-14 18.38.26.png|Hallway. (First Floor) 2560-03-14 18.39.27.png|Secret hole. 2560-03-14 18.40.04.png|Sewer pit. (Kill instantly when fall down) 2560-03-14 18.40.21.png|Courtyard. 2560-03-14 18.40.58.png|First hallway. (Second Floor) 2560-03-14 18.41.14.png|Second hallway. (Second Floor) Category:Multiplayer Maps Category:Maps Category:Dark Matter